Backstage
by Freederth
Summary: TWC. Nadie nunca sabe qué es lo que ocurre detrás de las cámaras, cuando nadie mira. Tokio Hotel, Kaulitzest.


Capítulo 1: Premisas de una tormenta

Suena fuerte la música, el pelinegro se abraza al micrófono, cantando cada vez más fuerte. Mira hacia un lado: está mirando a su gemelo como siempre. Acaba la estrofa, Bill grita con toda la potencia de sus pulmones "¡Tom!", el gemelo voltea a mirarlo y comienza a tocar su solo de guitarra. Es un concierto donde los chicos están poniendo lo mejor de cada uno; Gustav, con sus tarros, parece que en cualquier momento se desploma; Georg hace lo posible para no desarmar sus cabellos, haciendo sus ascensiones en bajo como siempre.

'_Algo pasa con Bill' _pensó el bajista, sin quitar jamás su vista del vocalista de Tokio Hotel. Observa como el gemelo menor camina hasta donde se encuentra el guitarrista y le susurra algo en el oído cuando está cerca, haciendo que se equivoque en una nota... nadie parece notarlo.

Así transcurrió la noche. Al terminar el concierto, los chicos parecían estar más cansados de lo habitual: era la primera vez que dejaban tanto en el escenario, sin embargo, se veían contentos con su desempeño.

Gustav y Tom ya estaban murmurando acerca de lo que harían esa noche, dónde irían de parranda, la típica conversación de siempre. La mirada de Georg estaba perdida, permanecía sentado en un sillón: Bill no aparecía. ¿Dónde estaba?

- Tom –llamó Listing, parándose del sitio donde descansaba y haciendo que el gemelo mayor volteara. Ya iban saliendo con Schäfer, así que se detuvo-. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

- ¿Bill? –al pronunciar el nombre de su gemelo, pareció temblarle la voz-. Creo que en el baño.

- ¿Crees? –cuestionó Georg- ¿O sabes?

- Fue al baño –afirmó bajando la vista, sin mirar a los ojos al joven bajista, su voz se notaba extraña-. Ahora, si nos disculpas, con Gustav vamos saliendo.

Y así se cerró la puerta. Georg caminó en dirección del baño, la voz de Bill le calmó un poco... sí se hallaba en el baño. _"¿Qué canta?",_ se preguntó, poniendo su oreja contra la puerta del baño y dejando a la suave voz del gemelo menor arrullarlo. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su espalda contra la abertura del baño y su cuerpo empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo hasta quedar sentado. Puso atención en lo que cantaba Bill.

- _Dry your eyes... _–comenzó- _soulmate dry your eyes._

A Georg nunca le había gustado Placebo, pero la interpretación de Bill le comenzaba a llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Empezaba a sentirse mareado y mientras el joven seguía cantando, su voz empezaba a quebrarse poco a poco, hasta el punto en que parecía más un llanto que canto. Había sido suficiente, se dijo el joven de cabello castaño, golpeó la puerta y esperó la respuesta.

- ¿Quién es? –dejó de cantar de súbito- ¿Tom?

- No, soy yo –repuso Georg, levantándose del piso para ponerse de pie-. Bill, ¿pasa algo?

- Nah... estoy bien –el bajista supo que mentía de inmediato, pero prefirió no indagar más, debía ser algo personal entre los hermanos Kaulitz.

- Bien –disimuló su preocupación lo mejor que pudo-, es que tu hermano anda extraño.

La puerta del baño se abrió de súbito, por suerte Georg ya no estaba apoyado contra ella, sino se hubiera dado un buen golpe. Frente a frente se encontró con el vocalista, tenía el maquillaje corrido por el sudor y el rimel formaba líneas verticales desde sus ojos.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Tom? –preguntó sobresaltado, sin preocuparse de arreglar su cabello que ya parecía un helecho.

- Se apresuró en salir con Gustav, ya no están de hecho –volteó para retirarse y fue a sentarse al sillón-. ¿Te molesta si me quedo un rato contigo antes de ir a mi habitación?

- Quiero estar solo... –dijo en voz baja, sin que el joven de cabello lacio le alcanzara a oír.

- ¿Qué dices, Bill? –preguntó, haciendo que su presencia ya terminara por molestarle al vocalista.

- ¿Puedes irte por favor? –se paró en el umbral de la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo, manteniendo abierta la puerta con una mano mientras que con la otra se tocaba la cabeza.

Georg no respondió, simplemente salió como le indicó Bill y fue a su habitación. Por fin solo, Bill pudo procesar todo lo que necesitaba procesar. Antes del concierto, muchas cosas habían pasado y ahora no estaba de ánimos como para conversarle a nadie acerca de ello.

[Previo al concierto]

- ¡¡Quince minutos chicos!! –exclamó Dave, empezando a apurar a todos los integrantes.

Georg y Gustav se habían ido a afinar sus instrumentos, no estaban todavía seguros del todo, por lo que volvieron a revisar la afinación: "U_n instrumento nunca puede estar lo suficientemente afinado_", decía siempre Georg, siempre andaba más preocupado por su bajo que los demás por sus propios instrumentos. Pero los hermanos, permanecían en los camerinos.

- Bill –llamó el mayor, buscando al pelinegro con la vista, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo-, mírame.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó molesto-. ¡Siempre juegas conmigo!

- ¿Jugar? –su expresión se tornó seria, y tomando de los hombros de Bill, lo empujó contra un casillero-. ¡¿Te parece un juego?!

Bill gimió de dolor, arrugando la frente- Tom, me haces daño.

- Lo siento Bill, lo siento –le quitó las manos de encima, algo nervioso cuando este le avisó. Luego le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos suavemente, hurgueteando con su nariz en el cuello del menor- ¿además de qué hablas? eres mi querido hermano.

- Me haces cosquillas –puso sus manos sobre la espalda de Tom, acariciándosela con seguridad. Algo le hacía dudar en las palabras de su gemelo.

Oyeron ruidos, por lo que se separaron rápidamente. Era el baterista rubio el que venía, había llegado a buscarlos, ya no quedaba casi nada de tiempo para entrar en escena, así que tenían que subir a recibir a todas las fans que habían ido a ver a los chicos. Las chicas ya se asimilaban a chivos, estaban desesperadas por ver a los Kaulitz, gritaban desde afuera como reales animales: "¡Tokio Hotel! ¡Tokio Hotel!".

- Chicos, vamos a tocar –les llamó Schäfer, interrumpiendo abruptamente.

- Sí, de inmediato vamos –Tom respondió al instante, echándose vistazos con su hermano con una cierta complicidad.

- ¿Y dónde saldremos hoy, Tom? –caminó al lado del de rastas Gustav-. ¿Vamos a llamar a esas chicas de anteanoche? Recuerdo a esa que te llevaste tú, estaba tan buena...

Bill al oír las últimas palabras del baterista, se sintió tan dolido como si un rosal se le hubiera enredado al rededor del pecho, enterrándole las espinas profundamente. Era cierto que conocía bien en las cosas que andaba su hermano, pero que nadie se lo dijera así de directo le daba alguna esperanza de que fueran sólo rumores. Tom se percató de la adolorida expresión que puso su gemelo y le tocó el hombro al Schäfer para callarlo; sin embargo, disimuló para que no se notara que no quería que el hermano oyera esas cosas.

- Después hablamos de la noche, ahora vamos a rockear, Gustav –Tom cerró el puño y le dio un golpe en el brazo al baterista, animándolo a callar y también a marcharse rápidamente en dirección del escenario.

- Juegas, Tom –pronunció Bill mirando el piso, en sentido contrario al hermano de rastas. Su voz por un segundo pareció quebrantarse, pero intentó calmarse en ese momento por la presencia de Gustav _'Ahh… ¿pero qué dices Bill Kaulitz? Ustedes dos son hermanos, estás dejando ver otra cosa' _fingió una sonrisa que pareció convencer al baterista-. Siempre juegas con todas, eres un muuuuy mal chico.

**[Fin Flashback]**

- Ah... ¡mierda, Tom! –dijo al aire, echándose sobre su cama con las manos detrás de su cabeza-. ¿Con quién estarás ahora?

Sonrió de forma amarga, dejando una lágrima recorrerle la mejilla lentamente.

- ¿Por quién me estarás reemplazando esta noche?

Miró hacia el techo, sólo viendo el perfil de su hermano en su mente, sólo ellos sabían lo que tenían oculto. Sólo ellos dos entendían lo que ocurría 'backstage', lejos de esas molestas cámaras donde tenían que actuar como los gemelos perfectos, donde debían fingir... esas cámaras que no los dejaban ser quienes eran. Sintió el deseo de borrarse la mente, de no tener que pensar en la dolorosa imagen de su hermano, ni tampoco en sus tantos momentos juntos.

'_¡Espera! ¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo y pensando?' _se dijo a sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza, _'¿qué somos? Hermanos… ¿es eso, verdad? Pero yo amo a Tomi… más, mucho más que a un hermano. ¿Pero, y él? Me dice cosas raras a veces, pero jamás hemos aclarado lo que tenemos. Seguro para él somos simples hermanos con exceso de cariño, el uno por el otro'._

Suspiró de forma casi llorosa, ¿qué hacer? Estaba solo en esa maldita habitación, fue a lavarse la cara, quitándose todo el maquillaje que a esa altura no podía estar más malogrado por culpa del sudor. Tenía que mitigar su soledad y aburrimiento, así que salió al pasillo del hotel y fue hasta la habitación de su hermano a husmear en sus cosas. Miró la cama de Tom, se veía tan grande sin su gemelo acostado sobre ella. Bill se sentía tan atraído por el lecho y el olor de su hermano, el que estaba impregnado en el cobertor; que no se dio ni cuenta en el momento que su rostro estaba oculto entre las sábanas, ni menos cuando se quedó dormido.

En un lugar alejado del hotel, Gustav y el gemelo mayor bebían juntos, mientras charlaban. Tom estaba esperando que alguna de todas las mujeres con las que ya había bailado se le acercara por más, nunca tardaban en ir a echársele encima. Miró en varias direcciones, se sentía mal por haber ido con Gustav al lugar en busca de su 'one night stand' en vez de estar junto a su Billy, y sin embargo, estaba ahí esperando la persona que lo aliviaría esa noche.

No tardó en llegar una joven mujer a su lado. _'Hm... groupies', _se dijo Tom echándole un vistazo sin siquiera darse el tiempo de preguntarle el nombre, total, daba igual quien fuera. De todos modos, no era como si la fuera a volver a ver, era igual a todas las demás.

- Bien, Gustav, nosotros nos vamos –anunció el de rastas, tomando a la mujer del pantalón para atraerla a él por la cintura.

- Iré con Georg entonces.

En la habitación de Tom reinaba el silencio, Bill se había dado vuelta en la cama por sexta vez... lograba quedarse dormido, pero no por mucho. Empezaba a pensar en su hermano cada tanto, lo que le sacaba de sus no tan dulces sueños. No había caso, dormir no era la solución para sus problemas internos, se volvió a levantar y fue al baño, se miró al espejo... empezaba a sentirse mal de repente, como si algo viscoso empezara a subir por su garganta y quisiera salirse de su interior. Cayó al piso de rodillas, se sentía culpable por amar tanto a su hermano y no poder evitarlo de ningún modo. Se arrastró hasta donde las fuerzas le permitieron ir, clavando sus dedos al piso para continuar en dirección de la cama. Metió la mano al bolsillo como último recurso: buscaba su celular. Marcó el número mágico y esperó la respuesta.

- Tom –susurró cuando fue contestada la llamada, y en ese momento, su voz se desvaneció.

- ¿Aló? –la mujer 'de esa noche' había contestado, el molesto timbre de voz que la groupie tenía, terminó por despertar al de rastas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Quién era? –estaba molesto, ¿por qué mierda había contestado SU teléfono móvil?, ¿Quién se creía? Se sentó en la cama y buscó sus pantalones por el piso.

- Dice 'Bill' en la pantallita.

En ese momento, Tom la miró fijamente, quedándose quieto un segundo. Buscó toda su ropa, se vistió rápidamente y metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón. Al sacarla, lanzó los billetes que había extraído sobre la cama para pagar la habitación y caminó en dirección de la puerta, sin escuchar los ruegos (o más bien bramidos) de la mujer que -como todas- había pensado que era 'especial'. Salió (sin llevarse su teléfono móvil) rápidamente, dejándolo abandonado sobre la cama: necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a la habitación de Bill, si lo llamaba, tenía que ser por algo.

El tiempo se le hizo eterno, comenzaba a darse golpes sobre las piernas con sus dedos, estaba realmente desesperado, ya le estaba sudando la cara. Se sintió tan aliviado cuando subió por el ascensor del hotel: ya estaba por llegar, ahí tendría el tiempo de explicarle todo a Bill, como debió haberlo hecho desde un principio. "Vamos, abre de una buena vez, maldita máquina", se decía a sí mismo, esperando que el elevador llegara al piso donde estaban hospedados todos los miembros de la banda. Corrió por el pasillo, llegando a la puerta de Bill.

- Allá vamos, Tom –se dijo a sí mismo, girando la manilla de la puerta lentamente. Tragó saliva, tenía un mal presentimiento…

**WIIIIIIIIII!!! Eu-chan!! Aquí tienes un rato para que te entretengas, no tardaré (espero) en hacer el capítulo siguiente, tengo más o menos pensado lo que vendrá a continuación… hice unas pequeñas modificaciones para adaptarlo a la trama que le pondré. Hasta prontoxxx, ja ne =)**


End file.
